1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator capable of enhancing processability and manufacturing efficiency, and a motor using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A motor is an apparatus which implements driving power by an interaction between a stator and a rotor.
Such a motor may be classified as a variable voltage motor which is a direct current system and a three-phase induction motor which is an alternating current system.
For instance, the motor is used as a traction motor which implements a traction force in systems such as an elevator, a vehicle, and the like. In addition, the motor is used as an electronic power steering system (EPS) to ensure steering stability of a vehicle.
Among these, the EPS enables a driver to drive safely by ensuring turning stability and providing quick restoring force because an electronic control unit (ECU) drives the motor according to driving conditions sensed from a vehicle speed sensor, a torque angle sensor, a torque sensor, and the like. The EPS enables the driver to perform a steering operation with less power as the motor supplements the torque of a steering wheel that the driver operates.
For the above-described motor, a brushless direct current (BLDC) motor is used.
A major portion of the BLDC motor is formed by a stator and a rotor, and a coil is wound in the stator and a magnet is coupled to the rotor and the stator and the rotor electromagnetically interact with each other to rotate the rotor. Such a stator is formed by a unit core and a coil, and recently a plurality of segmented cores connected in an annular shape is used to form the stator.
In the case, when a coil which protrudes from an upper portion of the stator is coupled with a neutral point terminal, an injection-molded part of an insulating material needs to be separately manufactured and equipped to fix the neutral point terminal. Accordingly, subsidiary processes such as an injection material, an injection process, a coupling process and the like increase which leads to a degradation of manufacturing efficiency.